


Amour Taille XXL

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Giants' Love, Gift Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympe vient rendre visite à son petit géant préféré. Crockdur doit prendre la fuite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour Taille XXL

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit pour Flo_Nelja pour une soirée Drabble organisée chez Annaoz @ LJ

"Hagrid..." Tonna la voix d'Olympe qui était à peine entrée dans la petite cabane du géant, arrivant tout droit de Beaubâtons.  
Elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son cher et tendre Hagrid. Ce dernier perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et bouscula la table, envoyant le thé qu'il venait de préparer au sol ainsi que les cookies qu'il avait fait lui-même avec amour.  
Les cookies survécurent là où les tasses volèrent en éclats.  
Alors que le géant, moins imposant toutefois que sa belle dulcinée, se sentait basculer en arrière sur son vieux fauteuil, un gémissement se fit entendre.  
Le couple passionné fut coupé dans son élan.  
"Hagrid...Qu'est-ce que cette bestiole sur le canapé?"  
"Eh bien... C'est mon ami, douce Olympe..." Bredouilla le géant.  
Le regard de son aimée le troubla un peu plus. Et alors qu'elle se penchait dangereusement vers lui, le géant paniqua.  
"Voyons, Olymmmpe...On ne peut pas... Pas devant lui!"  
"Hagrid..." Susurra cette dernière alors qu'elle perdait ses longs doigts dans sa barbe déjà emmêlée, tortillant les nœuds langoureusement "Soit ton ami nous laisse un moment d'intimité, beau brun, soit nous allons visiter la forêt en cette belle nuit étoilée."  
Les joues de Hagrid s'empourprèrent un peu plus. Les femmes avaient vraiment du caractère, surtout celle qui partageait le même sang que lui.  
La nuit promettait d'être magique.


End file.
